Neck
by Miss Doll
Summary: A few little scenes from the life of a vampire and his mortal mate. Oh the vampirity.; yaoi
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Neck

summary: A few little scenes from the life of a vampire and his mortal mate. Oh the vampirity.

I don't own Death Note, nor its characters.

* * *

simper: A self concious smile

* * *

Light made it very clear to L that if he ever told him that he 'vanted to drink his blood' with a Hungarian accent, he would refuse to have sex with him for several weeks. L would often grin and press Light on the bed while holding his lips to Light's neck, whispering softly that he shouldn't generalize so often.

Light will give back a simpering look and tell L that he's a fool to think Light groups him with the other vampires.

possession: something owned by a person

"Light-kun will be glad to know that he belongs to me now."

Light gave L a 'Oh please' look before replying;

"Oh whatever for L-sama?"

"Because now other nasty vampires and werewolves will be disinclined to touch what is rightfully my possession."

Light frowned and turned to L, who gave him a blank stare as a reply. He shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Light and began to stroke Light's hair softly with his slim, pale hand. Subconciously, Light nudged closer to L's hand and sighed tiredly. L smiled slightly at the movement beneath his hand and began to twine his fingers in with Light's hair.

"So, when did I become a possession? And why would werewolves want to touch me? I have vampire scent all over me."

L chuckled softly and lied down next to Light while continuing his soft movements with his hand, using the other to wrap around Light's waist and bring him closer.

"Light-kun has always been my possession. He is my little mate, my pretty mortal boy."

Light frowned again and protested loudly to being called little.

"I am not little thank you L-sama, and you did not answer my other question. You are avoiding it! That makes me suspicious L-sama, very suspicious indeed."

L rolled his eyes and removed his hands from Light's body, got up from the bed and pulled off his shirt before boredly turning his head to face Light with a very bland expresson on his face.

"Light-kun's scent is highly provocative, to that of vampires and werewolves. I have found several of the werewolf kind looking at Light-kun as if he were something that they would enjoy having sexual intercourse with and it furthered my dislike of them and their disgusting ways."

Light sighed exsaperatedly at the scienctific quality that his lover's explaination had. He got off the bed and began to walk over to L. Reaching him, Light snuggled up into L's chest as L envloped him in a pale limbed embrace.

"You know L-sama, it doesn't truly matter if the werewolves are staring at my butt or find my scent 'provocative', as you so poetically put it, I'll always choose vampires over werewolves. If only because my lover is a member of the former."

* * *

attractive: pleasing to the eye or mind; charming

* * *

When L came into the room in a huff and threw himself on the bed, Light knew it wasn't for any good reason.

"I am not attractive."

Light looked at L, puzzled by the blunt statment, which he was under the impression that L had already known. He scooted closer to the fuming vampire, cuddling up as if trying to make him feel loved.

"I find you attractive L-sama. Very attractive, if I may say so."

"Light-kun does not count."

Light narrowed his eyes and shot up from L's side. His eyes took a dangerous edge to them and L knew that was a very stupid thing to say.

"I don't count? Since when does your mortal mate not count in your idea of your own attractiveness?"

L rolled his eyes and pushed Light off the bed, causing the boy to fall gracelessly on the floor and glare up at L on the bed.

"Light-kun is bothering me. He should go downstairs and make me a cake while I have some silence up here to deal with the incredibly large problem of my decline in attractiveness."

Snorting at the use of the word decline, Light recieved a glare from his vampirac lover. Light got up and stomped out of the room in a huff, and headed downstairs to the kitchen only to begin pulling out ingredients to bake a cake for the 'ungrateful little bloodsucker'.

L sat back, stared at the ceiling, and began to twiddle his thumbs. Nothing seemed to be going his way today. His mortal mate was angry at him for rebuking his efforts, the cake that Light was making downstairs now was probably (rather pointlessly actually) poisened, and even worse, the whole reason for the former things happening that morning when he had been grocery shopping he'd heard a small child ask their mother why there was a zombie in the store.

L shook his head at the incorrectness of the small child and wished that everyone could have the insight that his mortal mate had. Speaking of which, the boy was being remarkable silent down there. He hopped up from the bed and padded down to the kitchen where Light was making a cake in a stoney silence. L cringed. It was frightening, the amount of malice in that silence, that even as the dominant mate in the relationship, he found himself fearing the dark air that surrounded the submissive mortal.

He leaned on the refridgerator and watched Light, a smile playing faintly on his lips.

"Is Light-kun still angry with me?"

Ligh turned around and raised an eyebrow at his lover. He continued to mix the ingredients in an indignant manner.

"Yes. You disregarded my complements. That has caused me great pain and anguish. I hope you're happy."

L sighed.

"Would it help if I told Light-kun he was the most lovely mortal ever to step foot on Earth and that his behind is the perfect size."

Light fought a smile. L snuck up on him and wrapped his limbs around the boy's waist, causing the mortal to lean back into his embrace. Quickly, Light turned around and buried his head in L's chest, muttering to him;

"I suppose that will do."

* * *

favorite: something regarded with special favor or liking

* * *

"Hey L-sama."

"Yes Light-kun?"

Light twidled his thumbs and looked up innocently at the vampire.

"What's your favorite body part on me?"

L stopped his reading and looked over at his lover with a surprised look upon his countanace.

"I would have to say," L said, putting a finger in his lip and yanking downward and then looking Light up and down with lusty eyes, "that Light-kun's thighs are my favorite."

Light looked quizically at L and gripped his thigh while pulling it up so that it was parallel to his head.

"Really," Light said, after looking a little disgustedly at his thighs, "But they're so fat. Thier like thunder thighs." He shook the non-exsistant fat at L for extra emphasis.

L rolled his eyes and pushed Light's thigh away with his book. He gave Light a meaningful look and replied;

"No Light-kun, your thighs are not fat, nor thunderous. And I actually have three favorite body parts."

Light pursed his lips and looked at L with his head cocked to the side.

"Three?"

"Yes, three. Your thighs, your bum, and, of course, your neck."

Light frowned and pushed L on his arm.

"You are such a gross out."

"You asked."

* * *

introduction: formally making a person known to another

* * *

Strange things happened very often to Light, but he would have to say being hit on by what ever this guy was rated quite high up on the 'Awfully Strange Things the Happen Often to Light Yagami.'

"Forgive my bad manners, but I seem to have forgotten to ask your name. Could you perchance tell me?"

Light smiled politely at the man, all the while thinking 'Who in the hell says perchance?'.

"Light," he said, sticking out his hand in a fairly western way (he had a feeling this man was a foreigner), "Light Yagami. And who are you might I ask?"

The man smiled and took Light's hand, shaking it and holding on to it for just a mite bit too long. Light stared at him awkwardly and jerked his hand back.

"My name is Ryuga, Ryuga Hideki."

Light's eyes widened.

"Really," he mumbled, "Like the pop star."

The man nodded.

"Yes, like the pop star, only less attractive and without the voice."

Light could've argued that. The man, Ryuga, had a very smooth voice that was, in a word, enticing some how. It seemed that Ryuga was seducing him through his voice, which was strange (so strange it might've usurped the whole hitting on situation on the A.S.T.H.O.L.Y.

list). Usually men used their bodies to get other's to desire them, not their voices. Light ran through several different scenrios in his head, though each ended in him waking up in Ryuga's bed after a great night of sex (or fornication, because Light was trying to censor himself tonight). Ryuga's voice was undeniably sexy, like his face, body, eyes, and hands. Hm, yes, very sexy hands indeed. Big hands. Big hands meant a big...

Woah, Light calmed himself, no need to go there cheeky monkey (and yes, he did say cheeky monkey to himself). He looked once again at the man and nodded absently, making his mind up.

"Yes, I will acompany you to your hotel room and wild passionate sex with you."

Ryuga looked puzzled for a moment before grinning and grabbing Light's hand.

"Well, then it's about time we got going then isn't it?"

* * *

"Hm, Ryuga?"

"Yes Light-kun?"

"That was the most wonderful sex I have ever had."

"Yes, it was good wasn't it?"

"Uh, duh."

"Light-kun, there is something I'd like to tell you."

Light look at Ryuga, shaken out of his 'Wow I had great sex (or fornication) just two minutes ago' stupor, and scrunched up his face.

"What is it?"

Ryuga grinned and pinned Light to the bed, leaning close to his ear to whisper with his sexy voice, using his big sexy hands to rub Light's wrists.

"My name isn't Ryuga, it is L. And I'm not a mortal, like yourself, I'm a vampire. A very happy vampire."

Light froze and squeaked out;

"Why are you so happy?"

L smiled and pressed his face to Light's neck so that his words vibrated off his skin.

"I found a suitable mate in the boy I have pinned beneath me."

Light didn't even have time to think about how damn sexy that sounded before L was biting him. But that didn't really matter, Light thought, it wasn't like he was ever going to see L again, let alone be his mate. That was completely ridiculous.

* * *

the end of neck

* * *

A.N. With all the vampire fics out there, I decided to do one, just for fun. I wrote each one of these when the whim caught me and who knows? Maybe if I get asked enough I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Neck

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters

* * *

bad: morally reprehensible

* * *

"Mmm, L-sama is especially on tonight. Pray tell, what is the occasion?"

L chuckled into the soft skin of his lover's neck, causing the boy to moan deliciously out a raspy 'Ooo, L sama...'.

"I have been away so long, I've no time yet to ingage in fornication with my mate. I miss him so much, I simply wish to have him near me."

Light giggled before stopping in embarrassment. He wiggled closer to L, soaking in his dominant mate's heat, his lips curving into an incredibly seductive smile.

"Then perhaps you should get closer," he said sensually, curving a finger in a surprisingly sexy manner (L hadn't been aware of what a turn on Light's curving fingers were), "much, much closer."

He spread his legs and allowed L to settle between them, L sitting on his knees on the inside of his spread thighs and playing sweetly with his male anatomy. Moans delicately emitting from Light's swollen lips, red and plush from all the kissing, he swung his legs around L's torso, as if demanding intercourse.

"Damn L-sama, I missed you too. Now if you'd like, we can make up for the time lost with a little game I like to call sex."

L grinned. As much as he enjoyed that Light had the morals that L himself lacked, he enjoyed better the bad Light who came out in bed, the one who had all those fun little toys and tricks to show L a good time.

"Can we play 'how many times will Light-kun scream my name and tell me I'm a sex god' ?"

"Only if you live up to the nickname."

* * *

apron: a small piece of clothing, normal worn during cooking or baking

* * *

"L-sama, give it back."

"Hm, let me think about this for a moment. No, I don't think I will."

"L-sama, gimme, it's mine!"

"No please?"

"Please?"

"Ah, no."

"You bastard! Give it back."

"Why? Light-kun should learn to share."

"L, L, L-sama…give, give it back…"

"Oh Light-kun, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"But you're being, so, so, so mean. Why??"

"Here. You may have your apron back."

"Thank you."

"Did Light-kun make this apron?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't believe that they mass market aprons that say 'Bite the Chef.'"

* * *

age: the length of time which a being or thing has existed

* * *

L sat on his favorite chair, reading the chronicled history of the rare insects of Norway, when Light came in and sat down on his lap, blocking the book from his view. L became rather cross and asked Light in a rude tone what it exactly was he wanted.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how old you are."

L's eyes widened. He hadn't thought much about his age, the years passing by so quickly. He calculated quickly in his head the dates and other various numbers, coming finally to the number which he relayed to Light;

"150 years of age I suppose."

Light froze and his lips twisted into a frown. He crossed his arms and glared at L.

"You are such a pedo."

L raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to see how I qualify as a pedophile Light-kun."

"When you first met me, do you know how old I was?"

L stared at Light blankly, indicating no he didn't. Light sighed and went on to tell L;

"I was about 17, L-sama. It's been 2 years since then. You were 148. Way over the legal age limit."

L rolled his eyes.

"Is that truly what Light-kun wanted to discuss?"

Light put a finger to his chin and tapped at it, mockingly pretending to be in deep thought.

"Nope," he said before snuggling up to L on the chair, curling his feet up so he was fully burrowed in L's lap, "I guess that's it."

"Well good," L said, putting his arms around Light, "Now we can move on to more important topics."

"Like what?"

"Like having sex, now that we have established that the both of us are of age."

Light grinned up at L, his caramel eyes glimmering with laughter.

"Mm, sometimes you just read my mind."

* * *

date: a social appointment

* * *

"Hm, the air smells so nice out here."

"Hn." L grunted as he walked forward in the small out door mall, Light hooked on his arm and marveling at the various things that they passed. He regretted agreeing to take the boy out, not because taking Light out was a real hassle (it wasn't), but for the reason that he was very protective of the boy. Great deals of werewolves were out, prowling for mates, or causal partners, and L knew that they would look at Light like a piece of meat, just like the foul canines they were.

L frowned and pulled Light a bit closer. He wasn't taking any sort of chance tonight.

"So, where would Light-kun enjoy dining?' Light tapped his finger to his chin and looked around, contemplating his choices. He pointed at a large, rather ostentatious building with neon red words the read blaringly;

'The Steak Place'

"That place looks good," Light said, "Haven't had a steak in forever."

"I would like to correct Light-kun and remind him that it was not forever ago that he had a steak, it was two weeks. He should be more accurate with his dates."

Light frowned and stuck out his tongue at L, dragging the two of them over to the restaurant. "You are so unromantic L-sama. Geez." L rolled his eyes and opened the door for Light, letting the boy walk in before him while surveying the other guests eating there. Just as he'd feared, more then half of the people were werewolves, an equal amount eyeing Light like the day's special. L walked in and quickly wrapped his arm around Light's waist, growling a bit to show his dominant ownership of Light. Light lied his head back on L's chest when the hostess came over to take them to their seats.

After handing them their menus, the hostess left them to sit at their table in silence, L scoping out the room and Light looking seriously at the menu. Light looked up, annoyed with the fact L was paying very little attention to him, and began to tap his feet loudly to get the vampire's attention. L turned his head sharply and looked at Light, giving him a strained smile. Light knew at once what the problem was.

"If the werewolves are bothering you so much L-sama, why don't we go to a different restaurant?" Light suggested, trying to be helpful. L shook his head.

"I do not want to ruin Light-kun's evening with my paranoia."

Light sighed.

"I wanted to go out tonight to have a relaxing sort of dinner with you, so by your paranoia getting the better of you, you are essentially ruining my evening. There aren't even that many in here, are there?"

L shook his head again and pointed over at a particularly creepy young man, staring shamelessly at Light's butt.

"There are enough to make me nervous for my Light-kun's safety. This is why I do not enjoy allowing you out on your own. I prefer to be there so that I can provide protection. But with this

Light giggled and grinned sweetly at L. He took his hand and gripped L's on top of the table. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes glimmering with mirth.

"Ah, well, if any of them try to hit on me, or kidnap me, I know I'll be just fine."

L looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because I have my big, strong, manly vampire boyfriend to beat them all up should they dare touch me."

L grinned and pulled Light across the table to begin kissing him passionately in front of a rather disgusted group of tourists. Light went up for air and stared, cheeks flushed red, breathlessly at L. L smiled lustly and said in a low growl;

"Damn right."

* * *

give: to grant to someone

* * *

Really, now it was getting to be quite a problem. Light huffed and crossed his arms, a annoyed expression on his face.

"Is that all you think about?"

L turned his head to the side and nodded.

"Yes, I believe it is what I think about for the majority of my day."

Light rolled his eyes and threw himself on the bed, sighing loudly as if this movement caused him great pain and anguish. L got up onto the bed, pulling Light up and cuddling him to his chest.

"Light-kun should stop being so stressed. It is so annoying. It is not as if he has many tasks to do during the day. In fact, I know of a wonderful stress reliever…"

"No!" Light exclaimed. He pushed himself from L's arms and got up to walk over to the wall, where he huffly crossed his arms and leaned up against it.

"Ever since we met, you've wanted to do this and truly I don't want to. It's all you talk about and I'm sick of hearing about it."

L got up and wrapped his arms around the fuming Light, pulling him close to his chest to whisper softly to him.

"Oh, Light-kun. I merely want you to be fully and completely my mate and that can not happen until I perform that act. If Light-kun would simply go along with it, he would find it is not so painful."

"It's not the pain I'm worried about," said Light, rubbing his arms nervously, "It's that, well, that I'll be giving myself up to you, absolutely, submitting completely to you and I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"Ah, so this is a matter of pride. Is Light-kun ashamed to be the submissive mate?"

"No, I just guess that it isn't how I expected to have things happen you know."

"I suppose," L said, stroking Light's back with his thumb, "but Light-kun sees it in a different light than I do. I think that I love Light-kun and that to have hi as my mate is a most wonderful honor. Light-kun is the one who I love and I would hope that he would want to spend the rest of his life with me as I do with him."

Light smiled into L's chest and nodded. He looked up at L, resting his chin on L's left pectoral and said grinning;

"You're lucky you're so sexy. I suppose I have to agree now."

L smiled happily and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Light-kun does."

* * *

book: a written or printed work of fiction or non fiction

* * *

"What is Light-kun reading?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see it Light-kun."

"No."

"Light-kun."

"Fine, here."

"Dracula! Light-kun you promised!"

"Iknowiknowiknow! I promised I'd never read any of those books because the generalized vampires in a way that bothered you. But L, I wanted to read it, and it is a fairly good book."

"How so? It undermines all that a vampire stands for, and it also portrays us in a very unflattering light, including the appearance. Pray tell, how was that a fairly good book?"

"It was well written?"

"What a horrible excuse. I'm going to burn this book."

"Oh L-sama, you're over reacting."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Just like when I was reading Twilight."

"That book was a sad excuse for a vampire novel. There wasn't even any blood sucking."

"L-sama."

"What?"

"You're very handsome…"

"Don't even try Light-kun. You are not getting it back."

* * *

the end of neck 2

* * *

A.N. Ha, I pumped out another one of these. Stick that in your hat (please don't actually try to stick it in you hat).

Any hoo, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys keep my lazy butt going. I would like to especially thank Sexykill69 and MiaoShou for reviewing almost all my stories. You two rock. And MiaoShou, I'm not joking about that angsty story if you skip on birthday bondage. I mean everythin I say, because I'm Miss Doll. (Kudos to who gets that reference)

please review…


End file.
